Friends Till the End
by Coffanilla
Summary: Zack and Emily have been dating secretly for a month after the Halloween Banquet and go about telling their friends. Then something tragic happens... Second one shot ZackxOC there will be more to come. Sorry for the short length and the sucky title
Things were going great for Zack and I, except we haven't told the gang yet. I had some concerns with their reactions after they found out that we were together. Zack said it would be okay to keep us a secret until I was ready. Though some of them were suspicious.

"Hey handsome." I smiled as I got into the passenger seat of Zack's car.  
"Hey beautiful or should I say Juliet? Congratulations on getting the lead." He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.  
"I wouldn't of gotten it without your help." I smiled before kissing him. The secret was great but I felt bad keeping it from them all. I was just afraid of jinxing it.  
"Hey Zack, why don't we tell everyone at the Max?" I asked him  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
"Very." I smiled as we continued on our way.

Zack and I drove to school together everyday and the both of us got away with the excuse that my house was on the way to school. Technically it was but Zack's wasn't so if I drove it seemed a little suspicious (well to me it did). I watched at Bayside came into view and sighed as I wouldn't be able to hold hands with Zack until after we told everyone. I gave Zack a quick kiss before slipping out of the car.  
"Did you do the English homework?" I asked him  
"We had English homework?" Zack asked as he was acting clueless  
"You better of done it. I didn't stay up half the night going over the answers for you not to do it." I scolded him,  
"I did it don't worry." He smirked as we entered school. Slater, Jessie, Screech, Lisa and Kelly were all gathered around the lockers as we entered.  
"Hey let's all meet at the Max after school." I said to everyone,  
"We always go to the Max after school, Emily." Kelly spoke, I smiled nervously.  
"Yes but we should celebrate us being seniors. Like _really_ celebrate." I spoke nervously. Hell I would of told the gang now that we've been dating for a month with the way I was acting like an idiot.  
"Emily wants to celebrate on her getting the lead in the play." Zack told everyone. I gave him a thankful look as the others congratulated me. The bell rang and I was relieved that it was time to go to class. I hurried off and waited for the end of the day to be over. 

**Later that day**

It was finally later and Screech rode with us to the Max, which was alright. I just wish I had some alone time with Zack so he could give me a pep talk. As we pulled in Screech headed in before us.  
"Hey, everyone is going to be happy that we're together." Zack reassured me.

"You sure?" I asked him. He nodded as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I took a deep breath in to try to calm my nerves, but that didn't work. I was a nervous wreck. I looked to my friends who had already ordered me a coffee milkshake and fries.  
"Hey guys." I smiled nervously. This was it, after telling everyone they would either be happy or be against it. I sat next to Zack and looked to them,  
"There is another reason why we are here." Zack spoke,  
"Yeah. Zack and I have been keeping something from you guys. I was afraid that you guys would be against it or we would jinx it." I said to all of them,  
"Seriously you guys! Spit it out!" Lisa exclaimed as she wanted to hear the secret.  
"Emily and I are dating." Zack spoke. I looked at everyone's face's to see some sort of approval or disapproval but they remained blank. I started to freak out a little bit before Slater spoke up,  
"I can't believe you got someone like, Emily, Preppy!" Slater patted Zack on the back,  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Zack asked,  
"Emily is really smart and pretty. I'm surprised she's dating someone like you." Slater smiled as he was teasing Zack,  
"Well at least he isn't dating you for a bet!" Screech spoke,  
"Don't remind me." I looked into my milkshake  
"Hey, that Joey was a sleeze and Zack is way better than him. I'm happy for you two." Jessie smiled.

"And it was totally romantic the way he ran after you." Lisa spoke, Zack grabbed my hand I smiled at him. Then I looked to Kelly who I was worried about the most. Zack and Kelly had history and even though they were friends, I was still nervous about her reaction.  
"I'm happy for you guys. Zack is a great guy. You deserve him after what happened with Joey." Kelly smiled. I was beaming that all my friends were happy for us,  
"Thanks you guys. I'm so happy that you guys approve! I was so worried because you guys are my closest friends." I smiled relieved,  
"Of course we would approve. We are so happy for you." Kelly smiled  
"Yeah and I don't think I could take another minute of you guys bantering like that as friends." Slater spoke,

"How do we banter?" I asked Slater  
"Zack shut up! Moliere is so inspiring! 'Yeah like how?'" Slater intimidated the two of us, "Then you would go on about how Moliere is inspiring and how great his work is." Slater rolled his eyes. We all laughed,

"Hey I'm an English nerd, what can you expect? At least Zack is getting a good grade in English thanks to me." I laughed  
"I think that's my favorite reason for dating you." Zack kidded, I playfully nudged him.  
"Okay you two, now how long have you two been dating?" Lisa asked,  
"A month." I smiled,  
"You've been keeping this secret for a month? I can't even keep a secret for an hour." Lisa spoke,  
"Try five minutes." Kelly corrected her. We all shared another laugh.

 **One week later**

Zack and I were now out in the open and it felt wonderful. I loved holding hands in the hallway between classes and small pecks before we went our separate ways for classes. Today I skipped going to the Max because I wanted to get started on my English paper. Zack promised to come over later so I could read it to him and get his input.

When I arrived home I was surprised to see my father home.  
"Hi dad, why are you home from work so early?" I asked him. He looked at me dejected.  
"Hi sweetie." He spoke softly,  
"What's wrong?" I asked him  
"Your Aunt Heather died last night in her sleep." He started crying as I stood there as tears were forming. My Aunt Heather was the closest thing I had to my mom after she died. She was the reason why my parents got together. My mother didn't have a sister so my dad's was like her sister. I ran to him and hugged him. She was the only connection I had to my mom when she was in high school (besides my dad and uncle). Aunt Heather always had a story for a crazy time that happened to them.  
"How?" I asked him,  
"The doctors say that she had a brain hemorrage. She had a brain aneurysm and it ruptured in her sleep." He spoke as he hugged me tightly.  
"I thought she was healthy." I cried  
"Me too but aneurysms can go unnoticed." He spoke  
"Was she at peace?" I asked him  
"I hope so." He spoke as he hugged me tighter. When we let go I wiped my tears and looked at him as I tried to compose myself.  
"I'm going to go up to my room. Zack is going to stop by later." I told him before I ran up to my room and continued to cry.

When no more tears would come out I tried to write my paper but all my points were not making sense. I was too distracted and distraught with the news of my Aunt's death. I must have been sitting at my desk for at least an hour before there was a knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said quietly  
"Hey Emily, your dad told me about what happened." Zack spoke as he entered. I shot up from my desk and ran into his arms.  
"She was the only person who was really close to my mom." I started crying again.  
"I know. Your Aunt Heather was the best. I'm so sorry." He spoke as he rubbed my back.  
"She was too young." I sobbed. We moved to sit on my bed as I continued to cry. Zack was trying his best but I could tell he didn't know what to do in this situation.  
"Maybe we can focus on your paper for a while. Did you start it?" He asked  
"I tried but it's a jumbled mess. I can't focus on writing it when someone I was close to is gone." I spoke  
"Well, I guess it's my job to help you finish it. Looks like I'm the English nerd tonight." Zack smiled before kissing my temple. He picked up my paper and started reading it. We started working on my paper and Zack made jokes to lighten the mood–it helped for a while.

"I think you have a perfect paper, thanks to me." Zack smiled  
"All writers need a great muse." I said

"Do muses get some kind of reward?" He flirted.  
"They do." I smiled as I kissed him.  
"I think I could get used to being a muse." He smirked as he pulled away.  
"Thank you Zack." I said sincerely  
"Anything for you." He smiled, "You want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded,  
"See you in the morning." I kissed him goodbye before I showed him out.

The next few days seemed to blur together as all I could think about was my Aunt. I missed school for two days after the wake and funeral. Zack came to the funeral as I wanted his support when I gave the eulogy. After that I just kinda lost interest in things and everyone could see it. My teachers talked to me, even principal Belding but it just went in one ear and out of the other. I _hated_ the universe for what they did and I felt that there was no point to being happy as it would ruin something else. I had taken my own car to school more and more as I didn't want to go to the Max after school anymore. I went home and cried on my bed until I fell asleep. 

I was curled in a ball on my bed as Zack entered my room. I looked at him as I was a complete wreck. He came and sat in front of me and embraced me.  
"You know you can talk to me about anything." He spoke softly.  
"I...I don't think I want to live anymore, Zack. I can't do this." I sobbed  
"Don't say stuff like that Emily. You can do this." He spoke  
"I can't." I sobbed. Zack pulled away and made me look at him,  
"Yes you can. You are so strong. I don't know how you can have a smile on your face everyday after your mom died." He spoke  
"Then why do I feel so weak? You don't want to be with someone like me." I shook my head,  
"I do Emily but I want you to get better. I hate seeing you sad like this." He spoke  
"But I don't know what to do anymore." I sobbed  
"You need to tell your dad and see a therapist maybe. I'll be there for you every step of the way." He told me sincerely, I nodded.  
"Then can you be my friend? I don't know if I can be a good girlfriend to you like this. I know I haven't been lately." I spoke softly. He nodded,  
"I'll be whatever you want me to be and I won't leave your side." He spoke

"Promise?" I asked  
"Promise." He smiled before kissing my forehead, "Now let's go make something to eat and wait for your dad to come home." He got up and held out his hand for me. I took it as we went down stairs.

 **A/N: So I was going to do a series of one shots with Emily and Zack. I was in the process of writing one where they first meet but that may be postponed. I got this idea by the lovely writeratheart101! Sorry it has a sad ending but this was the ending I had in mind to set up the two of them breaking up. I know it's messed up but I planned on doing more one shots after this focused on a series of episodes during the college years. So don't fret! If you love this pairing they will be coming back! Also in my mind they don't really get back together for the rest of Senior year, mostly because they think that they are going to be across he country at college and other stuff. I hoped you guys enjoyed and stay tuned!**


End file.
